Oh Well, Oh Well
by ChickWithThePurpleGuitar
Summary: Sequel to Funeral of Death, but can be read as a standalone. A series of snapshots describing from Hazel's POV the time she helped her brother fake his death to save himself from mysterious enemies who were after him. Rated T just to be safe. Oneshot. Part two of False Death and True Life series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Dearest reviewers of the oneshot Funeral of Death,**

**THIS IS YOUR FAULT. THAT FIC WAS A ONESHOT. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO STAY A ONESHOT. But then you guys when and left really nice reviews and peer pressured me into writing a sequel.**

**So yeah, here's the sequel. It's pretty short, but longer than the original fic, and it explains things for the most part but any important details I left out are because I don't know what they are. Don't judge me. Please don't ask for more explanation, because I'm not writing a third one (I will probably write a third one if you ask me, just effort). **

**Dearest readers who did not read Funeral of Death,**

**This is a sequel type thing to a oneshot I posted awhile ago, called Funeral of Death. Go read it if you want (and review of course :D) but you don't have to to read this, I guess, if you don't want to.**

**Anyway, here you go. Enjoy and please review. By the way, this is half-based on the song Oh Well, Oh Well by Mayday Parade (or really, based on the music video for it).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Please review!**

Oh Well, Oh Well

I.

It has been 1 year, 11 months, 2 weeks, 6 days, 23 hours, and 14 minutes since the war was won. 1 year, 11 months, 2 weeks, 1 day, 6 hours, and 11 minutes since Chiron and the praetors signed the Pax Campus Treaty, and Jason kissed Piper in front of the whole camp, while Reyna stood back and glared. It has been 1 year, 11 months, 2 weeks, 9 hours, and 6 and a half minutes since Nico pulled Hazel aside and told her everything, about what happened in Split, about what only Jason knew, and about what Percy could never ever know. 3 minutes later, he gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead, and then disappeared into the shadows. 1 year, 11 months, 2 weeks, 9 hours, 3 and a half minutes since Hazel promised not to say anything, promised to leave Nico alone with his thoughts, promised not to look for him, or let anyone else look for him.

It has been 1 year, 11 months, 2 weeks, 9 hours, and 3 and a half minutes since Hazel has seen her brother.

II.

Hazel stares into the shadows for one more minute before she closes the cabin door. It's been six minutes since she opened it, expecting Frank with their dinner, and instead saw her older brother, fifteen years old, a foot taller than she remembered him, with a newly polished sword, an aviator's jacket that actually fit him, and the bare beginnings of stubble on his chin.

It's been six minutes since she wanted to scream, in surprise and excitement, but couldn't because Nico spoke before she could, telling her in uncharacteristic rapid-fire speech about the year he'd had, about his time spent in Italy (she could hear his accent was stronger), about the people he'd saved, from monsters, from worse (she could see blood on his hands; she didn't ask), about the enemies he'd made…

III.

It's been four and a half minutes since Nico gripped his sword and whispered, "I should've been more careful. I didn't think it would matter." Four minutes since he took her hand and said, "Hazel, they're coming for me. I need your help."

Four minutes ago, Hazel hadn't known what he'd meant. She'd said, "Nico, of course I'll help you, I'll do anything for you. Just tell me what to do."

Three and a half minutes ago, he told her the plan.

Three minutes ago, she tried to convince him there could be another way.

Two and a half minutes ago, he averted his gaze and whispered, "You don't understand. They'll find me as long as I'm alive."

Two minutes ago, she'd pulled him into her arms and hugged him like she'd never hugged someone before. She loved him like she'd never loved anyone before.

One minute ago, he pulled away and whispered, "Don't tell Percy. They could be watching him." He turned away then paused. "They could be watching you, Hazel."

And with that, he'd slipped into the shadows, leaving her alone.

IV.

She stares at the paper in her hand, unshed tears blurring her vision.

It's been three hours since he showed up again, covered in dirt and blood, limping out of the shadows with a painful grimace across his face. 2 hours and 59 minutes since he collapsed on her couch, looking hungover and half-dead (he wasn't hungover; she hoped he wasn't hungover). It's been 2 hours and 55 minutes since he handed her the paper, saying simply, "The seven should come. Percy will want them to. And Reyna and Thalia, I guess. No one else. They could be watching anyone else."

"Who are they?" Hazel had whispered, not sure she wanted to know. "Who's after you?"

It's been 2 hours and 54 minutes since he shook his head, refused to tell her. "It doesn't matter," he'd whispered. "They'll leave once I'm dead."

Frank was in New York with Percy, so for 2 hours and 53 minutes he stayed, let her clean him up and bandage his wounds, let her beg him to get some help, said nothing when she asked if there was really no other way.

When he finally leaves, his only excuse is that they'll notice if he stays in one place for too long. He leaves her staring at the paper he gave her, the invitation to his own funeral, and- knowing she won't on the day of- she cries.

V.

It's been ten minutes since the ceremony ended.

Nine minutes since Hazel kissed her brother's pale face- his skin cold to the touch, but it was always like that- and whispered, "Good luck," knowing, or at least _hoping _that once he was safe he would come to her.

It's been eight minutes since she put a hand on Percy's shoulder outside, wanting to tell him everything but knowing she couldn't betray Nico's trust. Instead she asked him, "Are you okay?"

"I feel bad for him," the son of Poseidon had whispered, staring morosely at the ground. "There's no one who couldn't live without him. I still have Annabeth. You still have Frank. These depressing funeral stories usually end in suicide. But we all have something else to live for… I thought Nico did too," he added, seemingly as an afterthought.

They'd said it was suicide. Nico was too strong, it was the only thing that made sense.

It's been six minutes since Hazel took Frank's hand and walked him back to their car. Five minutes since he watched her with concern and said, "You seem too happy."

It's been four minutes since she nodded, avoiding his gaze, staring out the window as he drove out onto the highway. Three since she told him, "There's no point in being sad. I have something else to live for."

It's been two minutes since Frank pulled over to press his lips against hers.

One since out of the corner of her eye, Hazel saw Nico watching.

**A/N: Yay, another cliffhanger thing… Ha… You guys love me. Alright, hope you liked that, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So... I wrote a third one... Even though I said I wouldn't. You're welcome. It's called Stay, you can find it on my profile now. It's... really, ****_really _****different than the first two... Theoretically in a good way. So go check it out, and please review. I hope you guys like it.**


End file.
